Promise
by dreamscarred
Summary: In 2002 Cody and Randy spend a night together before Randy starts life on the road. Sex, Fluff, Under-age drinking M/m Slash NC-17


Cody walked through the halls of OVW, he was there with his dad. Dusty got sent to developmental every so often to scout the talent and see who was ready to be called up. Cody was just searching for halls for an all too familiar face. In the dingy hall ways of OVW he passed several wrestlers, that he knew would never see anything more than these halls, but he knew the man he was searching for was destined for greatness. Exiting the building he finally found him, leaning against a wall puffing on a cigarette.

"You know those are bad for you," Cody scolded him watching has a group of people walked by.

"And I was just about to offer you one too," Randy threw his cigarette on the ground. "I knew Dusty was coming today, didn't think you would get to tag along."

"Yeah well I'm on spring break, so convincing Dad was pretty easy." Cody smirked. "Probably won't get to see much after you get called up."

"This is true, so your Dad told you?" Randy took out another cigarette.

"Told me what?"

"That I got called up, and I'm debuting on Smackdown in April." Randy lit the cigarette. "Only part that sucks is I have to start as a babyface." Randy grimaced and puffed on his cigarette.

"That's not so bad Randy babyfaces usually sell more merchandise. I hope I get to be one, I don't think I could be a heel." Cody looked at the ground.

"Codes, look at me, do I look like a baby face to you? I smoke, swear, drink every night and I'll fuck anything that moves," Randy extend his arms out for emprises.

"Yea, you're a born bad boy." Cody looked around noticing the people had left, gave Randy a look. Randy took the cigarette from his mouth and passed it to Cody.

"I knew you wanted one," Randy smirked.

"Shut up, your fault I got hooked," Cody exhaled the smoke.

"You could have just said no," Randy heard someone coming and grab the cigarette from Cody and threw it away. "So what are you up to tonight?"

"Staying at the hotel with Dad," Cody leaned against the wall. "Why what's up?"

"I was thinking you could come stay with me at my shit-hole apartment tonight and we can get up to no good like old times." Randy placed a hand Cody's shoulder.

"Sounds better than the hotel," Cody pushed off from the wall. "Let's go convince Dad, he might be a hard sell."

They reentered the OVW facility and went on the search for the American dream.

It had taken a lot of convincing, and promising from Randy to Dusty that he wouldn't take Cody out to a bar, or whore hunting and that they would stay at Randy's apartment all night. Dusty wasn't a naive father, when Cody had went to the washroom he told Randy that he could have a drink with his boy, just not at a bar. Randy told Dusty that they probably would drink and Dusty just nod and told Randy to tease the hell out of Cody when he experiences his first hangover.

**xxx**

Cody and Randy sat in Randy's run down second hand car. They were driving to the convenience store for munchies and a carton of smokes.

"So Randy what's on the agenda tonight?" Cody tapped his hand on his thigh and nodded his head to music blaring through Randy's stereo.

"We are getting loaded ass drunk and watching cheap ass movies," Randy sped passed a car that was driving to slow for Randy's liking. As they passed the old woman honked at them and Cody flipped them off.

"Cheap ass movies, you mean your porn collection." Cody laughed.

"Come on, what's better than booze, cheap porn and a bit of mutual masturbation," Cody saw Randy's eye brow wiggle from under his sunglasses. "That is if you aren't seeing someone."

"Randy I go to school with a bunch of homophobes, you really think I've met someone." Cody rolled his eyes. "Aside from that time we made out before you went to the Marine Corps. I haven't been with anyone."

"Yeah that was a big mistake," Cody shot Randy a confused look. "The Marine Corps, not you," Cody smiled. "So you in for my plans?"

"Ya, I'm in, I've never drank before though," Cody sheepishly admitted.

"Oh my sweet innocent Cody, how many of your firsts are going to be with me?" Randy cut the engine, and opened the car door. "Stay put, might get in shit if your with me when I buy cigs and booze," Randy slammed the door and when into the store. Cody just watched him walk away and quietly answer Randy's question.

"I hope all of them."

**xxx**

Randy had a small bachelor apartment; everything was in one room except the bathroom. Randy could have roomed with some of the other wrestlers, but he preferred a life of solitude. Not wanting to answer to others if he left his underwear on the couch, drank from the carton, or was too loud with his fuck of the night. Randy and Cody set the bags on the counter.

"Nice place," Cody admired the apartment hoping when his time came he could have a decent shit-hole apartment like this.

"Yeah, trust me some of the boys are in holes worse than this one." Randy pulled a six pack out of the plastic bag. Randy removed two cans and popped the tops, handing one to Cody. "Bottoms up." Randy started chugging back his can, not wanting to look like a pussy Cody did the same.

"God this stuff tastes like ass," Cody said after swallowing down some more of the can.

"Ass tastes better trust me. Just wait one day we'll go to the bar and it will be nothing but the good shit," Randy finished his can and went for another. "I'm after this year I'm going to be on every Wrestlemaina, I'll be fucking people on a mountain of cash." Randy walked behind Cody and whispered "Maybe I'll be fucking you on that pile." Cody felt a shiver run down his back and hoped that it might one day be true.

"So where do you sleep," Cody looked around noting there was only a couch in the one room apartment.

"Couch folds out," Randy gave it a kick and then folded out the seat into a bed. Cody threw out his empty beer can and grabbed another. "Bring them over Codes and I'll put something on." Cody hopped on to Randy's couch bed and rested against the couch back, sipping on a new beer.

"So this had better be than that time you, Ted and I stole your dad's 70s VHS," Cody laughed at the memory. "Oh and you know tits don't do it for me."

"Don't worry not a chick to be seen in this one," Randy popped the porn in. Let the previews start while he went into the wash room to grab Kleenex and some lube. "Catch Codes," Randy threw the box at Cody who caught it.

"Remember the last time we did this when Ted was there," Cody snickered. "Where all going to burn in hell, this is a sin."

"You'd swear he'd never rubbed one off before," Randy sat on the couch setting the lube between them.

"I know, I mean we didn't even touch one another just ourselves while watching that ancient thing." Cody smiled has he saw two men come on the screen.

"So back then did you know you were gay Codes?" Randy rubbed his own chest through his shirt.

"Yeah, that porn back then did nothing for me," Cody ran his hand up and down his thigh.

"I knew you were peeking at me," Randy winked at him. "So, I think we can do a bit more this time, since our bible buddy isn't here." Randy moved the bottle of lube out of the way and moved over to Cody wrapping his arms. Cody faced Randy looking him dead in the eyes. "All you have to say is stop or no, and that will be it."

"Turn the video off, we don't need it," Cody smiled. Randy turned the video off and turned on his stereo allowing some rock music to fill the room. "I always wished we did more that night while Ted was asleep besides the making out."

"You were too young then Codes," Randy climbed on top of Cody kissing him. "It just didn't feel right, plus Ted was next to us." Randy kissed along Cody's jaw, has the younger man's hands began rubbing his back.

"You willing to go further this time?" Cody pushed Randy up looking him in the eyes. Randy cupped Cody's face and brushed his lips against Cody's.

"Yes, I'll go has far as you'll let me," they began kissing again. They kissed slowly enjoying the others taste. Cody allowing the older, more experience man's tongue to enter his mouth. Randy's felt Cody's hands tugging his shirt up while they kissed. Randy pulled his arms out of his shirt letting it hang around his neck, just not wanting to break the kiss.

Cody was eager to touch any part of Randy's chest or back he could. He's never been alone with a man, and had longed for a night like this for so long. The fact it was Randy, just made everything better for Cody. To Cody it was the ultimate dream to get Randy to be his first, mind you Cody hadn't been waiting on his friend, it was just he had never known any other gay or bisexual guy. Cody had a list of reasons why Randy would be perfect for his first, he had a hot body, wouldn't tell anyone, he was experienced and most of all Cody felt he could trust Randy with his body.

They finally broke the kiss and Randy finished removing his shirt. Cody lean forward pulling off his shirt, Randy looked at the younger man admiring his firm chest. "You been working out?"

"Yeah, I'm going to follow your footsteps, minus well you know." Cody leaned up and pecked Randy on the cheek.

"Yeah let's not bring that up and kill the mood," Randy reached down and unbuttoned both his and Cody's jeans. "Take'em off." Randy got off the couch-bed and pulled his pants off just stood there in his tented black briefs. Cody followed suit pulling his pants down, but went one step further taking his boxers with them.

"I know I'm not as attractive has the others you've been with," Cody looked down, hoping that Randy was liking what he was offering.

"They wish they could look as good as you Codes," Randy stepped to close the gap between them. Tilting the young man's head up kissed him again, swiping his tongue along his bottom lip. "You're going to make a lot of boys happy with that," Randy wrapped his hand around Cody's straining erection. Cody was panting, Randy's hand felt a million times better than his own. It was just lightly moving up and down his shaft.

Randy moved in closer so they stood chest to chest. Randy licked and nibbled at Cody's ear before whispering, "I'll lead the way, but you need to tell me where I'm going."

"I want to see all of you," Cody gasped has Randy squeezed his tip.

"Very well," Randy stepped back and slowly lowered his briefs. Cody's mouth just gapped open, he'd seen nude men on the internet, and he thought for sure they were digital altered to be that big, but Randy was proving a man could be that big. "Like what you see Codes? Don't lose it prematurely on me," Randy took himself in his hand and Cody in his other and rubbed their tips together. Randy ran his hands up and down Cody's chest. "You're going to want lay down, because I'm going to make your legs give out." Cody laid back down on the couch, Randy quickly joining him. "Mmm, I have never done this, but for you I will," Randy lowered his head to Cody's dick. "and for only you, remember that," Randy finished has he took Cody into his mouth.

"Oh my god, that feels amazing," Cody threw his head back into the pillows. Randy was nervous, hoping he was doing it right; he just did the things he liked others to do to him. Running his tongue along the ridge of the head of Cody's dick, elicited a loud moan, so Randy did that again. Randy lightly let his finger tips move along Cody's inner thighs while his sucked on just of the head. He looked up and saw Cody's eyes screwed shut and his chest rising and falling.

"Like that Codes?" Randy watched has Cody's eyes opened and he nodded his enjoyment. "You want to stop and just do this, or may I?" Randy rubbed his index finger on Cody's pucker entrance. Cody just moaned and didn't answer. "I need it from your lips, Codes, baby, let me be your first." Randy licked Cody's hole.

"I wanted to suck you first," Cody found his voice. Randy groaned and climbed up the young man's body. Putting his hands on the back of the couch-bed; letting his cock stare Cody dead in the face. Cody opened his mouth wide hoping he could do what he had practiced on bananas and cucumbers. Cody raised his head taking inch by inch of Randy into his mouth.

"Oh fuck, where fuck did you learn that," Randy's eyes rolled back has he felt himself hit the back of Cody's throat and Cody's nose hit his pelvic bone. Cody pulled his head back, and removed his mouth.

"Bananas," Cody licked his lips studying the taste of Randy.

"Never been taken all the way in, I hope no one else ever can." Cody opened his mouth inviting Randy to take it. Randy rolled his hips forward placing himself back into Cody's mouth. Cody closed his mouth around Randy creating a tight seal, has Randy begun moving his hips back and forth fucking Cody's mouth. "Mmm, yeah, I bet your ass is just has tight, if not tighter," Cody pressed his tongue against the underbelly of Randy's dick has it slid in and out causing extra frictions. Randy did this a few more times, before pulling out with a pop, a line spit still connecting Cody's lips to Randy's dick. Randy ran is thumb along Cody's swollen lips, smiling down at him.

"Think this couch can hold up?" Cody tongue peeking out to lick at Randy's finger.

"I don't know, I usually go to the other persons place. Besides, your first time, I'm not going full tilt." Randy reached over for the bottle of lube next to them.

"What if I want it full tilt, Randal Keith Orton," Cody looked the older man's eyes full of confidence.

"You're going to change your tune in 5, 4, 3, 2," Cody screamed out has a cold lube covered finger breached his entrance. "Oh yeah, your tight like a vise grip. I promise it gets better," Randy pulled his finger out and poured more lube all over his hand until it was dripping with wetness. Randy put his finger back against the rim. "You want me to stop?"

Cody just shook his head and bit his lip, waiting for the pain to return. It did but this time is was less, he felt the finger wiggling around in him. Cody remembered what he had read on the net about anal, and remembered that he needed to relax. Cody closed his eyes and filled his mind with the image of what was to come, Randy above him, his face displaying nothing but ecstasy.

Randy felt Cody body loosen, so he pulled out the finger and returned with two fingers. "You're doing good baby, so good." Randy traced circles on Cody's stomach to relax him further. Randy scissor the two fingers, questioning in his head if he should try three or just go for it. Randy was worried, he had yet to find Cody's sweet spot, in most everyone else he had at lease hit it once. He knew that spot would get Cody to the place he needed him to be. He pulled his fingers out and sighed, and started applying more lube to them.

"Something wrong?" Cody propped himself up with a worried look on his face.

"No, just going in with these," Randy wiggled this three lube coated fingers.

"I don't want more fingers, I'm ready," Cody complained.

"But I haven't," Randy didn't finished; he just lifted Cody's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Randy put his tip against the opening and prayed he would hit the spot, not wanting Cody's first time to suck. Cody closed his eyes and kept repeating in his head that this would be amazing has he felt Randy ease in a bit. "Cody look at me, I'll stop, just say it," He leaned down pressing his forehead to the younger mans.

"No don't," Cody pressed his mouth to Randy, teasing his lips with his tongue. Randy opened his mouth allow Cody to explore, and slid himself in a bit further. Cody gripped onto Randy's arms and used his legs to push Randy the rest of the way in. "You're a lot bigger than your fingers," Cody panted against Randy's mouth.

"I know," Randy smirked and placed little kisses all over Cody's face. "You body feels so good Codes," Randy slowly pulled out again until just the tip was in, and slid in tilting his hips at a different angle, and thrusting a few times. However Randy did not get the reaction he wanted from Cody, causing Randy to consider shift their position. "You want to try a different position? I can't hit your spot."

"No you'll find it, it's not hurting has much now, you can go a bit faster." Cody moved his hips to encourage the older man. Randy took a deep breath and started to thrust faster and a bit harder. On his second time he finally got want he wanted.

"Yes, Randy, god, more, I want more of that," Cody sunk his blunt nails into Randy's shoulders. Randy knew Cody was enjoying it, let go and began moving with more force. Once Randy found his rhythm he reached between them and took Cody into his hand. Randy jerked up and down on the shaft, every time he reached the top he would flick his thumb over the slit smearing Cody's pre-cum. Randy felt the younger man breathing increase, Randy could tell he was getting close. Randy slowed his pace a bit and focused on Cody's cock, trying to get the young man to his orgasm. Cody began moaning louder and finally called out Randy's name has his seed spilled over the older man's hand.

Cody body felt spent, and one of his legs fell of Randy's back. Randy picked it back up and adjusted Cody's body, and continued his own orgasm drawing nearer. Randy closed his eyes, reveling in the moment. He had never cum inside ever before, but he need to mark Cody has his. To be the first to have him, and with a selfish thought he wanted to be the only. "Codes, promise me, you'll fuck a lot of guys, but you never let them fuck you. Wait for me, and when you make to the roster, I'll be waiting."

"I promise," Cody answered in his post orgasmic state. Randy finally reached his release, with the vision that no one will ever possess Cody like this again. Randy balanced himself on his arms looking down at the one person he truly care about, but could not admit it now. Not when they would be separated for what could be forever. Randy slid out, Cody felt Randy's cum dribble out of him. Randy pulled Cody to him, and hauled a blanket over them.

"Thank you Codes, thank you for giving me this," Randy nuzzled Cody's hair.

"No thank you, it was everything I hoped it would be," Cody cuddled closer to Randy. "I'll keep my promise." Cody began to lightly snore, has sleep claimed him. Randy waited a few more minutes until he was sure Cody was asleep.

"Then I will promise you, not to love another," Randy placed a kiss to Cody's head.

**xxx**

Cody was in the locker room, finally he made it to the main roster. He was already in a program with Randy and his Dad, things were looking good. Except Randy never spoke to him except when they did the slap promo. Cody was confused has to why Randy didn't even say hi.

Reaching into his bag he found a black envelope, the envelope smelt like cologne. Cody was almost sure it was the same cologne Randy was wearing during the promo, but he shook the thought from his brain. It was just wishful thinking. Opening the envelope he pulled out a hotel key card and a note.

_Room 204, I've been waiting._

Cody rushed back to the hotel, he stood bouncing in front of the elevator. He'd kept his promise all these years, standing now waiting to be reunited with his first. Cody walked down the hallway and stopped in front of room 204. The opened the door and his ears immediately recognized the same rock music from 2002. He entered the main part of the room, his eyes locking with Randy's. Cody opened his mouth to speak.

"That look is all I need," Randy kissed Cody and all the feelings from years gone by came flooding back to both me.

"Make me feel that good again Randy," Cody broke the kiss.

"It's going to be even better," Randy pulled Cody to the bed. "I'm going to show you, that I'm worth the wait."


End file.
